Broken Vows
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: He never broke his vows.  She never took them.  She is the daughter of a Priest.  She's recruited for help but can he make her break the vows she took?  Can he show her a new way of life?/ Black HatxOC
1. Let's Start the Hunt

_**Author's Note: I saw this and I loved it. So here is my take and my ideas. I also gave the Priest and Priestess' a name that way I don't confuse myself.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cameron and his family. If you recognize it I don't own it.**_

"Daddy don't go please. Don't leave me with her." The ten year old girl cried as she hugged the man around the leg. Her white blonde hair was just touching her shoulders and tears were streaming down her face. The man knelt down and brushed the tears from her cheeks. The man looked at her with the same green-gold eyes ringed with cerulean blue.

"Klarissa everything will be fine." He said.

"But Daddy she doesn't like me." She whispered. The man kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Keep your chin up and take care of her." He said as he left. Klarissa stood there and silently cried. That had been the last time she'd seen her father for nine years.

Klarissa jolted out of bed and struggled to catch her breath. She heard her brother crying. It had been nineteen years since her father had first left. He had come back briefly when she was nineteen. She had spent a year with him a twenty-eight to train and learn from him. Now twenty-nine she hadn't had that dream in years. She got out of bed to go comfort her brother. He needed to be quiet. She picked up the one year old and was soon rocking him back and forth. She hadn't liked her mother but she hadn't guessed her mother would purposely kill herself after having Joseph. That night had only been a year ago but it still stood out in her memory.

Klarissa opened her eyes from where she had been resting on the edge of her mother's hospital bed to find her gone. Joseph was fast asleep in his crib. Joseph not even two hours born had a shock of black hair. She walked out of the room and toward the door. The click of her heels echoing oddly off of the wood floors. Klarissa walked outside to see her mother standing on the outskirts of town. Klarissa grabbed a flashlight and walked toward her mother. She heard it then. Vampires. Klarissa barely had time to pull the silver dagger from pocket before the vampires killed her mother. Klarissa was about to turn around but they had caught sight of her. There was only two. They went toward her and her reflexes spoke for her. She took them down before she walked toward what was left of her mother. Klarissa growled. She stalked back inside of the hospital. Joseph was still fast asleep.

She sat down in the chair she had previously occupied. She'd have to go find her father. She needed to know more.

Klarissa was just setting Joseph down when she heard footsteps. She looked out the window and saw the sun was still high. Klarissa slept during the day while the rest slept at night. She looked up as Catherine walked in with her daughter on her hip. Catherine had honey blonde hair with green eyes. Catherine's daughter was two years old and adopted. Jenny, Catherine's daughter, was African America.

"Klarissa, Klarissa. Something is wrong." Catherine breathed as she hurried into Joseph's room.

"What's wrong Cathy?" Klarissa asked.

"There are Priests at the door." Catherine replied.

"Priests? No, they wouldn't bother to be out here." Klarissa said as she walked away and headed toward the door. She didn't bother to grab any of her weapons. She opened the door and her heart stopped.

"Daddy." She whispered as she hugged the first man she saw.

"Rissa you haven't changed a bit." He said as he pulled back.

"Come in." She said as she made way for her dad, the Priest, and the Priestess.

"Cameron is there something you forgot to mention?" The Priestess asked. Cameron had black hair that he wore short and the same eyes as Klarissa.

"Come now Rachel you've met her before." Cameron said.

"She was nineteen the last I saw of her." She said. Klarissa sat down and she took in the Priestess. She had black hair that was done in a braid and that braid was put into a bun. It clicked then. Before Klarissa could say anything else Jenny tottered over and climbed onto Klarissa's lap. Klarissa let the child rest her head on her while she looked at the group around her.

Catherine chose that moment to walk in with Joseph in her arms.

"Cameron." Catherine said as she set Joseph down. Joseph took two steps toward Cameron before he started to fall. Cameron was there to pick him up.

"This can't be good if you're here." Catherine said.

"You're right Cathy; I need Klarissa to come with me." He said. Klarissa was absently stroking Jenny's brown hair so she hadn't heard her father.

It had been pitch black. She hadn't expected to hear anything. She heard the familiar sound of her father's bike and looked out the window to see him there. She had been nineteen. She opened the door without a second thought. She hadn't noticed the woman with him until her father had broken her concentration.

"Klarissa behind you!" he yelled. Klarissa smoothly pulled the dagger from the holster on her leg and turned around in one movement. In the next she had cleaved the vampire in two. She went after the second one before the first's body had dropped to the ground. That one was murdered but before she could turn around her father was killing the final vampire. Cameron took one look at his daughter and the healing bruise on her cheek and looked away.

"She could be a Priestess." The Priestess said as she got off her bike.

"Let's talk about this inside." Klarissa said. Klarissa led them inside to see Catherine sitting on the floor. Catherine then fourteen looked up at Cameron. Cameron said nothing but settled onto a seat. The Priestess sat next to him.

"By the time she showed potential there was no need for Priests or Priestesses anymore." Cameron said. The Priestess nodded her head and they all turned around when someone shrieked and a bowl was thrown at Cameron.

"How dare you come into my house!" The woman shrieked.

"Michelle it isn't necessary to yell." Cameron said.

"You aren't welcome here." Michelle growled. She had white blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Klarissa are you listening to me?" Cameron asked. Klarissa jerked her head up to look at her father.

"Rissa you always were flighty." Cameron said with a smile. Klarissa looked at her father.

"We need you to come with us. We need all hands on deck." The Priestess said.

"Besides the more we have the better." The Priest said. He had spoken for the first time and Klarissa looked at him.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"We're going after her." Cameron said.

"That's suicide." Klarissa said as she stood. The move displaced Jenny who Klarissa caught and set on the floor. Klarissa strode past the Priests and Priestess and opened the door. She said a handful of names but it didn't matter because then four animals walked in. A bobcat, a mountain lion, a black panther, and a wolf.

"Cathy I'm going to leave you with Bartholomew unless you want one of the others as well." Klarissa said.

"No, I'll be fine with him. You've taught me enough." Catherine said. Klarissa nodded and stoked the black panther's head.

"Bartholomew keep an eye on them and keep them safe." Klarissa whispered as she walked away. She walked into her room and Cameron followed her. She was pulling out her high heeled boots and other various gear. Her white blonde hair was pushed onto her right shoulder showing the skin of her neck. Cameron watched as she shimmed into leather pants and a long sleeved shirt. He watched as she not only strapped on the holster where her silver knife was kept but secured the stormedge glaive at the small of her back. She slid on her high heeled boots. She tapped the heels of both shoes on the floor twice and the silver blade slide out. He noticed that the heel itself was silver.

"You would have made a good Priestess I guess that's why you put that tattoo here." Cameron said as he traced the outline of the cross on the back of his daughter's neck.

"I learned from the best." She whispered as she turned around. She walked out of the room and her father followed after her.

"Do you even know where to look?" She asked.

"No. We're going to try multiple spots." The Priest replied. Klarissa nodded her head and stopped to give Joseph a quick kiss.

"Let's get this party started." Klarissa said with a smile as she strode through the door.

"Very excited isn't she?" The Priest asked Cameron. Cameron smiled.

"She's my daughter. She's always been special." He said. Klarissa smiled to herself. She walked toward the shed that held her bike. She walked out with it. She looked at Cameron who was shaking his head. Klarissa looked once more at the house before she put her goggles on and followed the Priests and Priestess away. She had no idea what would be coming though. Something that would make her question everything she'd ever known.

Read and Review


	2. Found and Lost

_**Author's Note: Sorry for how long it's been. I just got wrapped up. Flashbacks will be in italics. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cameron and his family. If you recognize it I don't own it.**_

_It had been a stupid idea but she had wanted to catch a glimpse of her father. Catherine had just wanted to get away. She had twenty-three while Catherine was eighteen. We were walking to where dad's room was in his building. When she knocked on the door she hadn't expected it to be opened by someone else. He was somewhere in the six foot range. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and the Priest tattoo. She was taken aback._

"_We were just looking for Cameron." Catherine said. She looked back at Catherine and saw the look in Catherine's eyes._

"_Klarissa you shouldn't look at your sister like." He said. Klarissa's head snapped back to him and staggered back against the wall. She took another look at Catherine and instead of being eighteen year old Catherine it was twenty-four year old Catherine. She had a feeling she was looking like herself. The man now had gold eyes. When Klarissa reached a hand back to take Catherine's she felt it unusually cold. She risked one look at her sister and a cry lodged in her throat. Catherine's neck had been ripped open and there was a vacant look in her green eyes. Klarissa dropped her sisters and she started to reach for the knife strapped to her thigh. It wasn't there. The man pressed her to the wall and picked up a lock of her hair._

"_Soon." He whispered._

Klarissa jolted awake. They had taken residence in one of the buildings in Jericho. She was shivering despite the blanket now pooled in her lap. She looked up and saw her dad watching her.

"What is wrong?" He asked. Klarissa shook her head.

"Nightmare." She whispered before she lay back down. She pulled the blanket up to her chin. She smiled when Joel, the wolf, curled up next to her. He rested his head on her hip. His gold eyes looked into hers. She wiggled her right arm free and stroked his head. She had met the man in her dream but he had hazel eyes. She had heard from her father that he had died the year before she came to him. She shook it off. She didn't think she'd be getting any sleep anytime soon.

She closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid of nightmares normally but this one scared her. She didn't know what to think. She opened her eyes again and reached for her knife which was above her head. She pulled it out of her holster. It was a silver blade that was eleven inches in length. At the base of the blade there was an intricate design and in the middle of that design an R was engraved. Her father had always said that this blade had been a friend's. She saw her father watching her.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"Sola Mira." He answered. Klarissa's breath hitched.

"That is almost suicide." She said.

"We'll see. Now get some sleep Rissy." Cameron said. Klarissa rested the blade on the floor next to her and closed her eyes. She hadn't expected to fall asleep. In the morning Klarissa settled her blonde hair around her shoulders as she finished getting ready. She was about to slide the blade back into its holster on her thigh when the hair rose on the back of her neck. She looked around. It was just the four of them. She put the blade into the holster and finished getting ready. Soon they were setting out for Sola Mira.

Klarissa could feel the ball of panic in her stomach but she ignored it. They stopped outside it and she let out a small whistle. She'd only ever heard stories.

"Why are we starting here?" She asked.

"To see if there is a clue as to where they went." The Priest answered. Klarissa nodded and they started climbing. When they reached the entrance she looked at the three people she was traveling. She could read the tension in their shoulders. Something had happened here. She just wasn't brave enough to ask. They walked in. Cameron had taken the back with Klarissa and the Priestess in the middle while the other Priest took the front.

Klarissa had never had a panic attack but she was worried. Something wasn't right. She pulled her knife out of the holster and held it in front of her. Cameron saw the tension in his daughter's shoulders and he was wondering what had caused it. He wanted to comfort her but they had reached the cavernous ante chamber.

Cameron saw the figure standing in the center and his heart jumped to his throat. It couldn't be. They spread out along the lip. Cameron exchanged looks with the Priestess and the Priest. He wasn't sure they had been telling the truth when they had said it. He looked at his daughter and saw the steely set to her shoulders. He could almost see the wheels turning. They looked at each other and jumped down. Cameron had turned to look at his daughter's landing but found she was already standing at her full height.

Cameron barely had time to stretch to his full 6'5'' height before they were surrounded by vampires. His battle instincts kicked in and he moved to defend himself.

Klarissa had been taken aback for a few seconds before she let her reflexes take control. She went with both her blade and the glaive. She was taking a good few out before she felt a presence at her back. She whirled with her knife in position to cut. She froze with the blade positioned at his heart. It was the man from the dream. Only with a hat.

"Little Klarissa my how you've grown." He said. She whirled away from him and turned her attention back to the vampires. She didn't know what was going on but she needed to keep focused. She wished she knew what was going on. She was doing her best but it apparently wasn't good enough. She was knocked to the ground and before she could roll around or get to her feet she felt something hit her on the back of her head and the world went black.

Cameron had seen his daughter go down but he couldn't worry about that now. He finished off the two vampires in front of him and started toward her but stopped. He looked at the Priest and Priestess. The vampires were dead at their feet.

"Put her down." Cameron growled. Black Hat had picked up his daughter and had her thrown over his shoulder.

"You'll have to find her." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Give her back." Cameron growled as he took a step forward. Dagger poised in his hand for him to throw it.

"Brother, let it be." The Priestess said as she rested a hand on his chest. Cameron looked away.

"By the way brother you other daughter tasted so sweet." Black Hat said with a smile. Cameron inhaled and moved to take another step forward.

"Don't worry your son and that other little girl are still alive." Black Hat finished. Cameron ground his teeth. Black Hat chuckled as he walked away. When he disappeared Cameron turned to the Priestess.

"Why did you stop me?" He asked.

"We can find them. The animals your daughter kept know her scent." She replied. Cameron nodded his head and they turned to leave.

"I'll find you I promise." Cameron whispered.


	3. So Strong Yet So Fragile

_**Author's Note: We're back. Will Cameron be able to find where Klarissa and the kids went? Will Klarissa be able to protect herself and the kids? Flashbacks will be in italics. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cameron and his family. If you recognize it I don't own it.**_

She awoke with her fingertips feeling silk and crying and screaming in her ears. She jolted awake and looked around. She was in a king sized canopy bed. The deep red curtains were pulled back so she could see around her. The covers were silk. She didn't have silk sheets. She looked around and saw Jenny and Joseph sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

The last few minutes of consciousness flooded back to her. Jenny looked up and got onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Klarissa's neck. Klarissa stroked Jenny's hair.

"What is wrong?" Klarissa asked. Before Jenny could answer the door opened. Jenny scooted off of the bed and sat on the floor by Joseph. It was the movement of black that Klarissa realized that Bartholomew was here. She looked at the man who strode into the room. She tensed. It was the man from Sola Mira and from her memory. He held her silver blade in his hands.

"I'd given this to Cameron. I just had no idea he'd give this to his daughter." He said. Klarissa slipped out of bed. She was glad that she was still dressed. She reached behind her but withheld the curse when she found her glaive had been taken.

"What are they doing here?" She asked as she took a step toward him. Her heels echoing on the wood floor.

"Klarissa you've grown up. It wasn't that hard to find where you lived. I must admit your half-sister fought admirably. Though once she realized who I was and she let her feelings take over all was lost. She was shocked at first but once I started drinking her blood it all disappeared. She died happily. It wasn't hard to find your brother and niece from their heartbeats." He replied. Klarissa staggered back. Had she seen her sister's own death? She looked at Jenny and Joseph and took the steps necessary until she was standing face to face with him. Sadly he was taller. That ruined the effect.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"All will be revealed in due time." He answered. Klarissa growled and stepped back.

"Don't try to fight. I wouldn't want to drain your family." He said. Klarissa looked away.

"Someone will bring you all food later." He said as he turned and left. Once the door was closed Klarissa looked at the window. There was sunshine out. It didn't make any sense to her. If he had drained Catherine did that make him a vampire? Everything she knew was coming undone. She sat on the edge of the bed. Jenny picked Joseph up and put him on the bed before crawling into the bed herself. Joseph laid his head in his sister's lap and Jenny rested against her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you." She whispered as she stroked Joseph's hair. The black locks curing around her fingers.

"I'll do better I promise." She promised as she kissed Jenny's forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cameron stood outside the house he had built. He didn't want to come back. Not until he could put his family back inside it but the Priestess and Priest had said they should come back. He walked in and saw the carnage. Catherine's body lay on the floor. He knelt down by his daughter's body. Her neck was savaged.

"My baby." He whispered.

"Was she yours?" The Priestess asked.

"No, but she may as well have been." Cameron answered. He looked up when the mountain lion whined.

"Genève what is wrong?" Cameron asked. Genève pawed the trap door that was opened. Cameron took a few steps and looked down and let out a small curse. This is where they were supposed to hide in case of vampire attacks. He saw the blood on the top step. He was hoping that was Catherine's blood and not from Joseph or Jenny. He sighed and went to go find the shovel. He didn't want to bury his little girl without a coffin but it was turning out that way. He walked back into the living room to find the Priestess had wrapped Catherine in a blanket.

Cameron nodded his head at her and went outside to start digging a grave. He hadn't been there to dig his wife's grave but he never wanted to bury a child. Once the grave was finished they put Catherine's body in and covered it back up. Once that was done they said a small prayer.

"Where should we start?" Cameron asked.

"Follow their noses." The priest said with a nod to Genève, Joel, and Amy. Cameron moved toward the animals and crouched down in front of them.

"Can you find Klarissa?" Cameron asked. Amy a slim little bobcat bobbed her head in agreement. Cameron looked to the sun and noticed how low it was.

"Should we start in the morning?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." The Priest said as they walked back into the house. Cameron went toward his daughter's room and lay on the bed and pulled one of his daughter's pillows to him.

"I'll find you. I just don't know when." Cameron whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klarissa/Jenny/Joseph~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Klarissa lay curled on her side holding her cheek. Her mother had just backhanded her again. It had been for something mundane and stupid. Klarissa stood up and before she could fire back at her mom like she had in her memory her mother lay dead at her feet. Blood dripping from her neck. Klarissa's eyes widened as she stepped back. She bumped into a male body behind her. She whirled around and the cry stuck in her throat. She wasn't used to terror but her face clearly read it. He wrapped a hand into her blonde hair._

"_Klarissa. You shouldn't be afraid." He whispered as he brought his face down. It was millimeters from her lips when he yanked her hair causing her head to snap back. His lips connected with her throat and she started fighting. She landed a few blows before someone hit her in the back. She turned around to see Jenny behind her._

"Wake up Aunty Klarissa." She said. Klarissa jolted awake and looked at Jenny. She was sitting in front of her.

"You were having a nightmare." Jenny said. As a reflex Klarissa brought both hands to her neck and released a breath when she didn't find puncture wounds. Klarissa touched Jenny's face. She looked closely at Jenny's hair.

"Jenny are you hurt?" Klarissa asked.

"I just hit my head is all." Jenny replied. Klarissa sighed and kissed Jenny on the forehead. She looked over at Joseph who was still out like a light.

"Aunty Klarissa I'm hungry." Jenny whispered.

"I know baby. Hopefully food will come soon." Klarissa said. As if on cue a familiar walked into the room with a tray of food. The familiar didn't say anything but just put the food on the table and left.

Klarissa stood up and went to get the food. She brought the tray back to the bed and set it on the bed. Jenny looked at Klarissa.

"Go ahead." Klarissa said. Jenny started eating quietly. Klarissa noticed the small cup of milk and a plate of food specifically for Joseph. Klarissa was debating whether or not to wake up her brother when he woke up. His cerulean blue eyes with green-gold rings around the outside widened. He looked like he was about to be in tears.

She picked Joseph up and set him in her lap.

"Sh. I'm here." Klarissa whispered as she stroked his black hair. She handed him the cup of milk. Joseph took it and started drinking.

"Aren't you going to eat Aunty Klarissa?" Jenny asked.

"Once you guys are taken care of." Klarissa whispered. She took Joseph's cup and gave him a fork while she held his plate. Joseph ate quietly. Klarissa never wanted this for them. Especially if it traumatized them. She wanted something more substantial then the daggers in boots and her heels themselves to fight with. Jenny finished eating and curled up in the middle of the bed. Klarissa heard the door open and her head jerked toward the door.

Bartholomew growled and stood so he was in front of Klarissa. Klarissa set Joseph on the bed before she stretched lazily to her feet.

"Would you care to explain why we're here?" Klarissa asked.

"In due time." He said. Klarissa heard the whimper from Joseph as the man stepped forward.

"What does that all mean? Better yet what am I supposed to call you?" Klarissa asked as she took a step forward to keep him from reaching the bed. Bartholomew moved with her; his ears lowered and his lips curled to show his teeth.

"I'll explain everything to you later. They call me Black Hat. I figured you'd want something to change into." Black Hat said. He held a dress out to her. Klarissa resisted the urge to sneer. Her in a dress was a ridiculous notion. He tossed the dress at her and she caught it.

"Also I figure you'd want this." He said as he held the knife up and walked over and handed it to her. Klarissa took the knife and looked at it. She was tempted to ask about the R but didn't speak. He wrapped a lock of hair around his finger.

"So strong yet so fragile." He whispered before he turned and left. Klarissa looked at the bed and saw Joseph asleep on the bed.

"Keep an eye on them." Klarissa whispered as she disappeared into the bathroom. She slipped out of her clothes and into the dress. She slipped the knife into her right boot before she left. She already hated the dress. The bodice was tight fitting and the lower half of dress was full. She walked back out and saw the kids asleep in the middle of the bed curled around each other. Klarissa sat on the edge of the bed and started to eat some food. She moved the tray to a table. She went back to the bed and lay down. She wrapped herself around Joseph and Jenny in an attempt to let them know there was still someone to care for them. She felt Bartholomew get onto the bed and curled on the other side of the kids. This was how she felt asleep.


	4. Reflexes and Instincts

_**Author's Note: Instincts take over and Klarissa defends what is hers. Cameron hopes to get closer. Flashbacks will be in italics. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cameron and his family. If you recognize it I don't own it.**_

Klarissa jolted awake with screaming and growling filling her ears. She was out of bed knife drawn without a second thought. She tapped the heel of her left shoe twice on the hardwood floor. She brought it up and sliced through the throat of the familiar. She started toward another familiar until someone opened the door.

"Enough." He said. Klarissa was still working off of instinct so when the voice spoke she rounded and got ready to level him with the knife to the heart when someone grabbed her around the neck. Her eyes widened and she stilled.

"What is going on?" Black Hat asked.

"We were just doing you what you told us. She overreacted." The remaining familiar said. Klarissa closed her eyes and tried to focus her breathing so she wouldn't hyperventilate. The hand eased from around her neck until it disappeared. She opened her eyes and knelt down by Bartholomew. Bartholomew had wrapped himself protectively around Jenny. Klarissa raised her eyes until she saw the other familiar holding Joseph.

"Give him back." She whispered.

"Now now Klarissa you've killed one of the familiars that wasn't very nice." Black Hat said.

"It was on reflex. They threatened my family." Klarissa said. She stood up and tapped her left heel on the floor twice.

"I should have known that you would have hidden weapons." Black Hat said.

"I know what it takes to be a Priestess." Klarissa said. Black Hat chuckled and turned to the familiar.

"Take them out of here. I want to speak with Klarissa alone." Black Hat said.

"You'll have to take them over my dead body." Klarissa said. Black Hat leveled her with a glare before the familiar holding Joseph left. Another two came in. One grabbed Jenny and the other attempted to get Bartholomew out of the room. Klarissa felt her heart pick up. She didn't like this. She watched as another familiar came in to take away the corpse she had left. Once the two were in the room alone Klarissa took a step back.

"There isn't a need to be worried." Black Hat said as he closed the distance between the two.

"Really I find that hard to believe." Klarissa said. Black Hat showed his teeth. She couldn't help when her breath hitched. She hadn't realized they were walking backward until her knees hit the side of the bed. Klarissa took her eyes off of Black Hat. Her head jerked until she was looking at the bed. Her heart upped its pace.

"Don't worry Klarissa." He whispered in her ear as he picked her up and put her on the bed. When he pressed his body to her she broke from her trance. She wiggled her hand free and managed to scratch him with the knife. He hissed.

"That wasn't very nice." He said as he took the knife from her. He put it on the dresser and slides it across the surface until she couldn't reach it.

"What is the point of any of this?" She asked.

"There's a whole new world you could be a part of Klarissa. Especially if I'm guiding you." He answered. He had given her just a little bit of space by still resting on his hands. Klarissa hadn't understood it and was disconcerting. Any protest she could of voice was silenced.

"Just a little taste to start off." He whispered as he lowered his body until he pressed against her. He pressed his face against her neck and she felt the fangs slid into her skin. Every muscle in her body tense until she relaxed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cameron's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cameron, the Priestess, and Priest stood once again in Sola Mira. He could help but feel the same foreboding feeling that he had felt the first time they had come here. They had lost people. He had just never expected to see his brother again so soon. Especially when he took his Klarissa. They were standing where they had fought. Amy, Joel, and Genève had their noses pressed to the ground as they tried to catch Klarissa's scent.

"_Klarissa you're doing it wrong." Cameron said as he corrected his daughter's form. Klarissa looked at him._

"_You've been going off of instinct for far too long." Cameron said._

"_It's all I've known. I just want to defend them to the best of my ability." Klarissa said. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. It was the first time Cameron had seen the cross tattoo on the back of her neck._

"_Klarissa. Why did you get it?" Cameron asked._

"_To remind myself that I'm not normal. It is who I am." Klarissa answered. Cameron chuckled and shook his head. He moved until he was in front of her. He smiled at her._

"_You're Klarissa. You're always be special. I've got something for you. It was a gift from a friend." Cameron said as he went to the wooden box he kept closed by his bed. Klarissa sank to the floor and looked at the sleeping form of Joseph on her father's bed. Catherine and Jennifer were staying inside of town. It was the only way to keep them safe. Cameron brought the knife over to her. It had a silver blade that was eleven inches in length. At the base of the blade there was an intricate design and in the middle of that design an R was engraved. The hilt was silver and had the usual T shape that most blades had. At the top of the hilt by the blade was a cross._

"_You'll probably forget this but the R is for his name. We called him Raphael when we were just by ourselves. Sort of like they called me Cameron." Cameron said. Klarissa looked up at her father as she took the blade. It was heavier than her usual silver dagger she had._

"_Thank you." Klarissa whispered._

"_Carry it well Rissa. He died last year." Cameron said. Klarissa looked down at the blade._

"_Get some sleep. We can continue this tomorrow." Cameron said. Klarissa nodded her head._

Cameron was jolted out of his memory when Joel almost bowled him over. Amy and Genève were in much the same position.

"They've got it." Cameron said.

"Let's go get your daughter then." Priest said. Cameron nodded to Joel and they took them through deeper tunnels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One word rattled around in her mind. She didn't know what possessed her to say it but she did.

"Raphael." She whispered. She felt the lips on her neck curve into a smile before the world went black again.


	5. What You Give Up To Gain

_**Author's Note: Klarissa gives herself to keep her family safe. Cameron is given his family back in pieces. Flashbacks will be in italics. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cameron and his family. If you recognize it I don't own it.**_

Klarissa awoke with Jenny shaking her shoulders. Klarissa looked out the window to see the sun was up. Yesterday it had been sunset when she passed out. Klarissa checked both Jenny and Joseph for wounds on their necks satisfied she saw none she got out of bed. She walked toward the window and was surprised to see it was unlocked. Klarissa slid the window and looked up seeing the ledge overhanging the roof.

"Bartholomew up on the roof." Klarissa said. Bartholomew padded up to her and looked up; he commenced to bunch his muscles and smoothly hop up.

"Jenny bring me Joseph." Klarissa said. Jenny tottered over with Joseph in her arms. Klarissa picked up her brother and leaned out the window until she could pass him up to Bartholomew safely. She went back inside and grabbed Jenny.

"Stay there. I'll be up in a second." Klarissa said as she passed her out the window. Klarissa walked into the room and got changed into her old clothes. She slid the dagger into its holster and after some looking found her stormedge glaives. She had put them back at her lower back and walked to the window. She perched on the window sill and turned around until she could grip the ledge of the roof with the palms of her hands facing the inside. From there she pulled herself up until she was on the roof. She knelt there for a second still feeling the blood loss. She was just a little bit dizzy.

She stood and froze. Black Hat was in front of Bartholomew, who was standing in front of Jenny and Joseph ready to attack. Klarissa groaned.

"I can't seem to catch a break with you can I? Don't you ever sleep?" Klarissa asked. She could feel the sun on her skin.

"Who could sleep with a Priestess so close? You could try to kill us in our sleep." He answered. Klarissa rolled her eyes.

"You're not accomplishing anything here by keeping us. Please just let us leave. It'll save you from the death of all these vampires when my father arrives." Klarissa stated.

"That would ruin all the fun. Besides you can't fight me off. You're like a newborn kitten." Black Hat said. Klarissa stiffened at that. She didn't like people insulting her. She was walking toward him when an idea hit her. She stopped when she was mere inches from him. She pushed herself up on tip toe and leaned closer to him.

"I'll give you what you want." She purred. She had rested a hand on his chest so she didn't lose balance and felt him stiffen for two seconds before he relaxed.

"And what do I want?" He asked.

"Me." She started. She had pulled back so she could look into the gold eyes that had almost come to haunt her nightmares. He said nothing but turned away and started walking across the roof.

"On one condition." Klarissa called to his back. He said nothing but stopped and turned toward her.

"Let them go safely. Let them go back to my father." Klarissa said as she gestured to Bartholomew, Jenny, and Joseph. He didn't answer but made a gesture and it was the first time Klarissa had seen the little building with the door which would lead them back inside.

Klarissa watched as a familiar opened the door and started toward her. She knelt down quickly.

"Go quietly. I'm getting you out of here and to grandpa." Klarissa whispered as she kissed both Jenny and Joseph's foreheads. She gave Bartholomew a look that conveyed he needed to keep them safe. She stood and looked at the familiar as he took them away. Klarissa felt a little piece of her heart break.

Off of reflex she crossed herself and sent a small prayer of protection up for them. She hadn't realized that he was watching her until he laughed.

Klarissa's head snapped toward him.

"I never pictured you as being one so devout. Considering your mother was paid for her services." He said. Klarissa gritted her teeth.

"Don't speak bad about my mother." She whispered. It drew another laugh from him.

"I used to be just like you. Then I was shown the actual light." He said. Klarissa resisted the urge to roll her eyes and followed after him. She didn't want to think about what she had just done. She needed to keep thinking that it was about her family. She'd ask for forgiveness later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cameron's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We weren't any closer to Klarissa, Jenny, or Joseph. They'd stopped though. Joel, Amy, and Genève needed to rest. Cameron ran his fingers through Joel's coarse fur. Joel was a Canadian Timber Wolf. Joel whimpered and looked up at Cameron with almost sorrow in his gold eyes.

"We'll find her." Cameron whispered. Cameron looked outside. He'd taken the first watch when they'd chosen to rest in the cave. He didn't know how much farther it would be until they reached his children, but it was dark outside.

The sound of a bike had Cameron and Joel looking into the night. Joel growled and stood up. Cameron didn't need words to realize that something was wrong. Cameron stood and followed Joel outside of the cave. Joel was about to leap at the bike when a warning growl cut Joel off. His muscles relaxed and Joel gave a happy bark and bounded toward the bike. Cameron watched as Joel playfully pounced at a black shape.

"Joel." Cameron snapped. Joel tilted his head to the side before he ducked his head and grabbed something with his teeth. Cameron was about to reprimand him again when a voice stopped him.

"Puppy!" a voice cried. Cameron tensed. It sounded like Jenny's voice. Joel walked forward with Jenny clinging to his neck and the back of Joseph's clothes between his teeth. Bartholomew followed Joel into the light. Only when they were closer did he realize he couldn't hear the bike anymore. Cameron led them back into the cave. He saw that his absence had woken his brother and sister.

"Your daughter out there?" He asked.

"No." Cameron answered as he sat back down by the fire. Joel had released Joseph and Jenny had let go of his neck to go over to Amy and Genève.

"You two go find her. I'll stay here with Joseph and Jenny." The Priestess said. Cameron started to shake his head but caught her look.

"We'll try in the morning." Cameron said as he settled by the fire to watch. Joel once again rested his head in Cameron's lap.


End file.
